11 in 74
by AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon
Summary: While Katniss is being a Mary Sue we didn't quite get a glimpse of all the characters! So here they are all district 11 in the 74th, what did Thresh and Rue go through with and without our favorite Mary Sue? Find out in 11 in 74.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Hunger Games." Said the capital man with slicked back fire red hair. He was wearing a neon yellow suit and pants that shone evenly with the sun of district 11. I squinted to see him clearly because besides the suit he was also covered completely in glitter, and I envied his giant yellow sun glasses with purple lens. They might have looked ridiculous but they surely blocked out the sun as he's looked directly into it. He held a peace sign "well for us anyway! Now first the men!" He clapped twice and they brought the buckets. My name was in there… more times than I could remember. I glanced over the girl section, once again a bunch of girls I cared nothing for. I could kill any of them easily if they weren't so goddamn clever!

"Eeeek! Girls beware!" He bit his lollipop in half, "Thresh Cona!" Everyone looked at me with concerned eyes. This would have been my last year in the jar but now it's my last day here. I spun my finger but everyone stayed staring at me. I looked at my two sisters and nodded. I walked up on stage and wanted to kill that capital man when he put his squeaky suited arm on me but I had to remain calm because if I went off something would happen to my family and I couldn't risk that. "Now time for the diamonds in the ruff, the beauties of the plain! Ladies!" He clapped two more times and I was ready to bite him.

I saw a small figure run into the crowd but thought nothing of it, who cares right? He smiled and squeed with a small spin. "Rue Hetta!" I spun and was about to yell at him when she split from the crowd. I tilted my head, could this be a girl from here? She didn't look tough like the rest of us. She was so fragile, so tiny and to think I might hurt or even kill her? I couldn't think of it! But I looked at her as she walked slowly up the steps in a salmon and white dress. And now I was afraid because if it was between me and her would I let her win or would I be too far gone to care.

"Once again, happy Hunger Games!" He shouted and the crowd separated. Now we spent a couple minutes of talking to Raul the capital man and our trainers. I didn't bother to learn names that I didn't already know. They sat me down in a room and my two sisters ran in and hugged me. "Thresh!" The peace keeper came and dragged out my younger sister saying one at a time. I looked at my older sister, she had her hand on her hip wearing the blue dress she made. "Your strong, your big, you scare everyone and" I was about to say something but she hugged me. "And I'll explain to Auth why you couldn't make it back." I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'll try and come back ok?" My sister Auth came in and I gave her a list of instructions of how to take care of everything. My sister was twelve and I smiled at her. "Hey, do you know Rue Hetta?" She nodded "Yea, well sorta. She stays quiet and ignores most everyone. Sometimes you don't even know she's there. But her big sister died in the hunger games two years back so I don't really blame her." I blinked as my eyes widened. I let my eyes go back to their regular glaring position and sighed. "I see, the poor mother-" "Is Avox. Or so is rumored. She ain't got anyone but a dad."

"I understand." I said and thought even more if I was doing her a favor winning or not. I sighed. Too many thoughts, too many possibilities and choices it just, ugh! It's not worth it. I looked at Auth "Hey, tell sister to forget it. I'm gonna win this for you both." Auth smiled and nodded. The Peace Keeper dragged her out before we spoke another word. Raul came in "Excuse me Mr. Man but it's time to board the Hunger Game Train." I winced at his voice. I'm gonna crack with this guy but where to put the body.

**Yep, my newest fanfic should be a good one! All about the time of district 11. So Rue and Thresh my two favorites! I just hope that Hunger Games remains a good book unlike Twilight! (Sorry movies killed it!) Review. Favorite. Subscribe? Like that? **


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in car staring at the tv watching districts reaping. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. I truly did look awful in this stupid tux my sister made. If I come back, I'm buying her all the cloth in the world. _If,_ it was so hard to think of. I needed to do something to make my sisters proud. "Isn't it amazing?" I looked over to Raul "What?" I asked with a hint of actual curiosity. "Well almost everything! Don't you think?!" I smiled "Well, not sharing a toilet with 5,000 other men who can't 'aim' correctly is nice." Raul covered his mouth "Oh god, that is disgusting." He stood up and rushed away.

I looked down at Rue who just stared at the districts going by. I pointed "I think this is 7, see all the trees." She nodded a hint of smile hinted her lips. And I smiled. When my sisters were this age they were just like her. "There's one thing I don't understand." She said sheepishly but in her voice I could hear the beginning of a joke. "What?" She held up a cup filled with thick foggy but somewhat glowing orange juice. "They told me this is grape juice" I let out a short snicker. "So, Rue?" She looked at me and put the questionable grape juice down. "What are you thinking about?" She frowned and turned back at the window "Wondering how my dad will do when I'm gone." I frowned "Are you kiddin me?!" She looked back at me without moving.

"If were small like you I would hide out the Game wait for them to kill each other and then come out." "So basically the Johanna method with a district 11 twist." I frowned I guess it had been done before. "Alright, districts 6 and 5 are the biggest districts so you brats get to bed." Said one of our mentors. He was the tribute who won in the rubble arena. Wasn't right. But I haven't been in the games yet. I got into the male sleeping room and it was just as 'Capital kissed' as the rest. A projector in the corner of the room so I can watch the Hunger Games mandatory marathon. As if I want to watch my people die, year, after year. The bed was a lovely aqua color and as I ran my hand across the blanket I could tell it was pure District 1, Luxury. When I laid down my body sunk to inches into the bed. I wasn't having that so I got up and slept on the carpeting that night, it might sound bad but the carpeting was as soft as the softest bed in district 11. I laid there unable to sleep, simply staring at the ceiling. Thinking of my sisters and how much I really miss them.

I know I'm not only one whose felt this way, but I'm just happy I'm here and someone else isn't. It's almost funny. Because, well I've never remembered caring for my district this much.

**Ta da! Next step beautification! Yep Thresh is gonna looooooove that REVEIWS MAKE ME WRITE**


	3. Discontinued stories

**Hello,**** don't worry If your seeing this It's just a notice. As you may or may not know i've begun discontinuing stories. So I'm making you a quick thingy that shows you what stories I've discontinued, if you don't care please exit.  
**

**Saiyan Princess- maybe discontinue  
**

**Truth or Challenge- Running  
**

**Bunny is Back- Complete  
**

**BoxLunch a GrimTale- Running  
**

**Walks my Love- Running  
**

**Second son of Slade- Running  
**

**SpongeBob Humanpants- Soon to be complete  
**

**Follow the laughter- Running  
**

**Who would of thought a 4th Brawl- Discontinued**

**A life story of Lu-Ten- maybe discontinue **

**An Unlikely Alliance- Discontinued**

**Hohen the one that wasn't born- maybe discontinue**

**Destroying fiends- discontinued**

**Working in the power kingdom-discontinued**

**complications of Aoi the Green Saiyan- Complete**

**What did she do? WHAT THE CRAP?!- soon discontinue**

**Wait Terra has a Brother?!- Running**

**Unfortunate Roadtrip- soon discontinue **

**Generator forgotton- I don't even know**

**WTF Hetalia Apocalypse-I don't even know**

**Crocker's Fairies- Complete **

**i can negotiate discontinued stories... But yes just thought i'd let you know! so yeah! and just so i'm not breaking the rules a preview of a new fanfic**

Prologue

? POV

I ran through the bamboo forest. Had I been here before? I stopped and looked up at the brush, the sun hit it just perfectly to make it glow a green that was overly perfect. No, I had never been here before. There was something else here. Yes, I breathed slowly and deeply, my stomach moved with my breath. The air had a natural taste that filled my lugs with the crisp cool morning spring air. This little island had something I didn't. It had innocence yes this would be perfect. This would be a perfect home for me. A home of new beginnings. I ran to where I thought the forest ended and gasped. There was nothing but crashing waves against the island. I back flipped to the top of the brush to find there it was already flattened, as if people had already ran across it as if there was a fight. 4 and then one but then two more and then. I made a dash over the brush leaving new foot prints on the canopy as I ran into what looked like a small village.

I saw two boys on what looked to be a sparing platform. I smiled and watched them quietly. This island rises early as I could see as soon many places said opened and many dressed people were lead to the sparing platform. I smiled as I saw a main building. I wonder who is that boy with the pony tails?


	4. Chapter 3

"Come people! Come on!" Raul yelled pushing us to somewhere I really didn't want to go. But it was too late, way too late. It took three huge guys to take me to the table. The men took my clothes and put me in a hospital robe. The men scrubbed me hard with gross soapy sponges that were obviously too spongy, because they bathed me this way 5 times. And this was only the front of my body. The man examined my legs and arms. "Very muscular, do you work out?" "Yeah, right in between whip lashes and tazzes." The stylist huffed, "Those are just rumors and lies." I glared at him, "Turn me over and find out then huh?!" I hissed, louder than before. "Fine then, smart guy!" The man clapped, turn him." He said grabbed that awful sponge. As I was turned I could hear his pretty little footsteps. I know he tried to hide it but I heard his gasp. "I'm-" "Before you say anything!" I yelled.

"I don't want to get pity, not from you. You probably drank the wine that caused these. Or ate the apple, or even-" I was then silenced by a strong hand of a body guard. I smiled, it didn't matter. I made my point. And now he can say I know what happens in district 11. He then washed my hair for a painfully long time, then robbed me of every body hair I had. Not a single word was spoken after my little outburst. And then I was sent to meet my stylist. I looked at her. An older woman with a lot of Botox, and eye makeup. She had those color edited eyes to make them look an opal color with grotesque green streaks that were supposed to be beautiful. But there was no soul in those kinds of eyes. If I'm to know who you are then I need to know your eyes. I've always had that as a rule of thumb.

"I'm Susana! I'm here to make you fabulous for tonight's parade! Lucky for you. You got a day to prepare! 12 is just arriving today!" I crossed my arms, "Yay. You're not gonna cry like my touch up guy are you." She snickered as if she wasn't offended by that. "I hope you're ready for tonight! Because here is your outfit!" She held it up and I looked at her. "No."

**YAY! Check out my other stories! And sorry for it being so short DX Review fav!**


End file.
